To Read!
by kaizer20
Summary: A list of majority Strawberry Panic! stories in this website, its goal is to help readers choose and to promote the writers/authors works. Don't think about this as a spoiler, but think about this as a choice maker that will help you choose stories.


**A/N: A list of Strawberry Panic! Stories, sorry for some others, because I have not read them yet and also I accidentally included from Fate Stay Night. Please read this for you to have a good selection, I didn't write this list to offend writers', but to promote them and your stories will be read. I may have some bad comments on other stories, but it wasn't meant to insult you, but it was written for my general opinion and feelings towards those stories. **

**100% Helpful Guarantee!**

**Don't dare write a hurtful review for this list, I made this for every reader's benefits and to promote writer's stories!

* * *

Growing Pains**

**The Greatest Thing**

**Rescue Me**

**Let's make this last forever**

Between Love and Truth

Pineapple Panic!

**The night they kissed**

Epiphany

Impulse

Whoever You Need Me To Be

Butterflies in the Sand

**Where is my lost soul mate?**

My Heart Will Go On

Us

Amane's blessing

I'll love you forever

I can't imagine me without you

I can't hate you anymore

Sober

Thing's I'll never say

The End of the Rainbow

Forever Love

Pure Love

Wolf Devil Woman

Strawberry Panic! Hanabi

Moonlit Comfort

I'll Be

Will You Be My Valentine?

TODAY

Let's give it a shot

En Avant à Paris

New Love

For the first time I think I'm in love

A Place to Call Home

Living the Dream

La Noir

Beyond The Sea

Shions surpise

Strawberry Ice Cream

The Angel's Song

The Fool

Hearts on the mend

Shizuka na Yoru ni In the Silent Night

Strawberry Panic Anime Continuity FanFic

Ah ShizumaSama!

Christmas Eve Couple at Ichigo Sha

**Summer Love**

**Amor et passion**

Kiss me as if it was the last time

Don't break my heart Tsubomi.

**The black sight of midnight**

YayaxTsubomi Le amo, Le odio

**Love's Gravitation**

How to Fully Enjoy Summer Nights

The Contempt of Healing

Second Glance

Hello Work

Yaya for President

Were all going on a Summer Holiday

Everybody Loves Yaya

How Miyuki got her groove back

Miyuki's Happiness

Pining for the Fjords

Oh, but will it be forever?

Forever Yours

* * *

A Strawberry Sunset- Amane Shizuma and Miyuki went to Hawaii on a trip to relax.

AW, GROW UP ALREADY!- All play, fight, meet parents, get back together, kiss and make out and Yaya's fatal accident.

Camping Trip!-People refraining from having sex and Yaya and Remon's confession.

Chibi love but last forever- Chibi Shizuma and Nagisa meet, Yaya and Tamao a couple and Shizuma a butt staring queen.

Growing Up, A Kizuna/Remon fan fiction.- Remon and Kizuna invited all friends and celebrated to time warp line in Dance Dance Revolution.

Happy Happy Joy Joy- Shizuma and Nagisa got married and Tamao and Chiyo might be next.

Lilies and Roses- Kaname and Momomi fights, and then Chikaru saves the day!

My girlfriend is a high school girl- Pairings: Miyuki and Nagisa, Shizuma and Tamao, Amane and Yaya, Hikari and Tsubomi.

She was Never Mine- I love Shizuma with all I am. I am her's, and only hers…forever.

Strawberry Panic A New Beginning- Nagisa and Tamao, became together, and Shizuma found out that Kaori is alive and they are back together. Shizuma agreed to marry the 2. Amane tried to commit suicide, that stupid idiot! Shizuma and Amane are being punished! I love the author of this story! Yes, it was updated the 5th time!

Strawberry Panic Fan Fiction- 4 parts compilation of Shizuma became head sister, then met Miyuki's little sister, Naomi, and she slowly falls in love with her.

Strawberry Panic! 1 The new Etoile- Camping and past story of camping 6 years ago.

Strawberry Scramble!- Mix up of couples and Nagisa Aoi is SPICAN?

Unusual happy ending- Love triangle NagisaXShizumaXMiyuki.

It Came In A Can- Really funny, Amane prince charming, while Hikari Damsel in distress! HAHAHAHA!

Love Triangle: Always troublesome but who can avoid it?- Nagisa and Shizuma together, not yet graduating high school, Yaya and Tsubomi's love confession, Tamao's and Miyuki's love making to each other plan and Chikaru and Shion are lovey-dovey! Finally Nagisa found out about the two presidents and was later taken by Shizuma from Tamao to spend the night together. Tamao keeps thinking about Miyuki and gathering her courage to confess her love.

Warrior Princess Nagisa- Nagisa as warrior of love, Shizuma masked tuxedo woman and Miyuki Ice Queen of Miator, only summary though.

Little Red Riding Hood…Well Almost- Sexed-up Nagisa and Shizuma, and then Tamao got jealous and promised, that once Shizuma is bored of Nagisa, Tamao will get the pieces and will be Nagisa's prince.

Babysitter Nagisa- quite funny, Shion and Shizuma together, Shion died and Shziuma started liking Nagisa, her cute daughter Michiko born, how the heck did Shizuma get Shion pregnant if they are both girls?

Let Me Love You Forever- Revisision of episode 12! Je t'aime mon Etoile: I love you my star and Mon amour est seulement pour vous: my love is only for you.

How We Misunderstood- Very sad, Nagisa loved Shizuma, while Shizuma loved Kaori and when Nagisa saw Shizuma and Kaori kissing, her heart crumbled to a million pieces, after that she run away, Kaori tried to run after her, but since she was sick she didn't catch her and instead she killed herself, in truth Kaori loved Nagisa, but due to his father's proposal to marry Shizuma, and also because they were getting bankrupt she had no choice, BUT THE TRUTH IS KAORI LOVED NAGISA!

OneShots!- Shizuma and Nagisa, Yaya and Tsubomi, almost had sex!

Hate or Love?- Shizuma broke Nagisa's heart, then Nagisa went to America, came back to Japan with a new look re-entered Miator.

Spumoni- Kaname and Momomi dating and made Momomi look stupid, but she is too adorable.

Girlfriends- Weird, Amane and Kaname wearing dress!

Strawberry Blabber- Host game.

rise and shine- Who knew lessons can be so boring and be green minded, but I do know!

French just got intresting- Who knew that French lessons could be so damn hot!

Strawberry Oanic: Afterward- Tamao got an advice from Shizuma, then after 2 and ½ years Shizuma and Nagisa open their own tea house shop, Yaya had her own costume shop, Amane had her own riding school, Hikari got disowned and became a professional singer, Miyuki got married, Chiyo is just waiting for her graduation to be with Tamao, Tamao is waiting for Chiyo to graduate and they will go to Australia and finally Chikaru got a degree in art and had her own gallery, not surprising, since they are all rich.

Together Again- Shizuma and Nagisa were exes, and then a girl named Antoinette Montague has a crush on Nagisa and she wanted to have her, but Shizuma dragged Nagisa to her place, so she can stay ther and they had one steamy sex, but was interrupted but Hikari's phone call.

Even Tough Girls Cry- Yaya's soccer game and almost injury!

My silent thoughts and you- Tamao confessed her feelings to Nagisa and they became a happy couple! Yehey!

Teddy Bear Kisses- Chikaru and Kagome kiss is so damn cute!

Mirror- Shizuma's not over Kaori, which made Nagisa jealous, now she can't make up her mind, if she loves Shizuma or not.

The Bedtime Story- Sailor Moon and Strawberry Panic mixture.

Her Silent Protector- Sakura and Rider's sex night!

Mmm Delicious- I'm going to die of laughter, who knew that recipes could have seductive notes? HAHAHAHAHA!

Just Fine- Poor Hikari.

Sailor Starlights Vs Astrea Hill- It's really funny, so many jealousies!

Étoile- boring, yet reasonable poem.

What a Girl Wants- Oh my GOSH! Kaname and Momomi are dating? Seriously, I know they are a couple and all, but dating is way out of hand for these 2, yet they are so sweet!

If only she didn't leave- Shizuma and Nagisa, episode twelve, last part revision, where Nagisa spent the night with Shizuma.

For my wife- Busy body Shizuma and Impatient Nagisa.

Getting the Message- Memories, beautiful memories. Shizuma shows how important Nagisa was to her by showing pictures of precious memories.

J'aime le français- Who knew learning, while being tortured could be so hot?

Breathing- The saying "patience is a virtue" is true, if you wait, it'll come. A story, where Shizuma tries to overcome her love for Kaori, she broke up with Nagisa, but she cambe to her one day, and finally Nagisa accepted her, once again!

It looks like Romeo and Juliet- Very sad story, Nagisa had AMNESIA, and made Shizuma suffer so much! But with time she starts to remember herself and her lover.

AOI NAGISA: average cutie, or more?- Nagisa is a secret agent, whose parents died, 3 months before transferring to Astrea Hill, she knows all the main characters, and 2 new, namely, Seiko Fujisa and Sakura Takeda, Chikaru and Tamao, Miyuki and Shion, WTF? New beginning, wow, Nagisa is quite the charmer!

My Beautiful Lover- Nagisa has an assignment again in French, and then she asked Shizuma for help, after that Nagisa complimented everything about Shizuma, and then they kissed their way to sleep. N'importe quoi pour vous, la madame: Anything for you, madam Je vous aime, mon grimper à l'étoile: I love you, my shining star Laisser notre amour dure à jamais: Let our love last forever. Je vous aime, mon ange: I love you, my angel

The Super-Ultra-Mega-Fun Buddies Brigade!- A story of reunion and Shion and Chikaru are a couple.

Nagisa's sick week- Tamao's obsession went a little too far, at the point of almost killing Nagisa, Shizuma and Nagisa we're married, Miyuki got pregnant, love the Spica chat room idea, it was priceless, Tamao got arrested, poor Tamao, Nagisa got pregnant, how the heck did that happen?

Drama&Crazy VS Sad&Mellow- WTF! Indigo and Diamond, Shizuma and Diamond and Miyuki and Indigo!

The Rebel and the Teacher- Tamao got kick out, raped, planned killed by her mother, partner with Chikaru, Tamao meets Katsumi Kobayashi and Shizuma Hanazono, thought that Shizuma had girlfriend, but no, live with Kiyomi and Sichiro, date with Katsumi and kissed by her in love Aunt Kiyomi!

BIENVENUE EN FRANCE, NAGISA!- Miator girls went to France Tamao Nagisa Chihaya and Mizushima.

Military School- really funny so hysterical! They all went to military school 4th, 5th and 6th years, except Amane and Hikari.

Tutor- It is now one of my personal favorites, because of Nagisa and Amane pairing! They are so good together, it explains how it started from their friendship about Amane asking Nagisa to tutor her and thanking her for helping her pass the exam, she took her to dinner which turned out to be a date, met this perverted guy and that delinquent tried to hook up with them, he got banned from the French restaurant, met up later with Nagisa and Amane to take revenge, but the 2 beat him up, Nagisa and Amane went to Amane's room and Nagisa saw the wound, treated the wound and slept with Amane, Nagisa unconsciously kissed Amane and said "I love you…", Amane to her disappointment knew Nagisa was asleep and wanted her to mean it. The next day when Nagisa was going to tutor Amane, Amane did not come and she went looking for her, she found her with Star Bride and comforted her, they had a make-out session. After a few weeks Amane is being disturbed by many, she took Nagisa's hand and took her to a walk, they prayed at the fountain and Amane asked Nagisa to be her girlfriend, but first they kissed to prove they have feelings for each other. Shizuma interrupted, but Nagisa and Amane's love prevailed. It ended with a tea part, Nagisa and Hikaru were now in good terms and Hikari accepted Nagisa and amane's relationship, they slowly forgot about Shizuma and the NEWS POLL arrived consisting of the monthly most gossiped couple:  
1st place Kagome and Chiyo 2nd Nagisa and Amane 3rd Yaya and Tsubomi 4th some stinking nobodies and last, but not the least taking 5th place Tamao and Miyuki! Chapters 4-6 were so damn hot and romantic!

Nurses' Office- Really funny, but short!

Could this possible be love?- about how Tamao and Miyuki got together, they are now engage and Shion and Chikaru will get married and all got their love pairs!

No- Nagisa wanted sex, but Shizuma said no, they kissed 2 times before they got turned on!

Pool Incident!- Pool side event, Yaya and Tsubomi did the deed and others as well except Nagisa, poor Nagisa!

Small Imaginings- Nagisa and Shizuma and Chiyo and Kagome, ahem, doing it!

A helping hand to Nagisa's Broken Heart- Kaori and Shizuma are together, like other couples except Nagisa is with a boy, named Keaton, who's a real pain in the ass! Damn that bastard, trying to rape my Nagisa and now he wants to kill her! Hope he dies and go to hell, Keaton, fuck you!

Satanica- Nagisa and Amane pairing, in the woods, ahem… cough, cough, and cough!

A Loving Hand- Nagisa and Amane is a couple, so sweet!

Love and Seduce- Nagisa and Shizuma slight problem, Miyuki and Shion marriage proposal! OMGosh! Tamao I hate you, you stole my Chikaru, Yaya and Tsubomi got together, special guest Himeko Kurusugawa and Chikane Himemiya!

Restraint- Amane and Hikari making love!

New Story- Agent, pianist and famous Nagisa?

My Nagisa- Tamao and Nagisa, ahem, cough… making love!

Ayane Maya- Switch bodies between Yaya and Amane!

Tamao: Like I'm not even there- Tamao is taking "happy pills" to forget the sadness she felt for Nagisa!

Love and Hate- Knight vs. Darkmagess, Amane and Yaya, love triangle, Amane and Yaya, Yaya and Hikari and Hikari and Amane love each other.

Until Next Time!- Kanna and Tamao, ahem, twins woke up, Kaori and Riku, children of Nagisa and Shizuma, ahem, next week again for them… cough.

Revenge Sweet As Strawberries- Nagisa and Amane, ahem, found out about Hikari and Shizuma's closed relationship, Nagisa and Amane (ahem) did it, and they found out they love each other.

Customer Satisfaction- Discussion about who is hotter in bed and the winner is YAYA NANTO!

Not quite a story- Revisision of different episodes? I'm confused.

The Other Lover- A challenge of switching lovers for one week, it turns out Shizuma likes Hikari and Nagisa loves Amane and the two couple pairs did (AHEM) 'it'.

My Old Friend- Chikaru and Chiyo are a couple, Chiyo you are so lucky to have Chikaru!

What One Kiss Can Do- Yaya and Tsubomi are together, Amane and Hikari, but Hikari and Yaya are in love with each other.

Love doesn't always come by the first sight- Aoi Nagisa, a young cute teenager girl, tranferres in the all ''Astrea Girl's Academy'' after her previous schools closes down. From the first day she she meets Suzumi Tamao, a young student who likes to spend her free time reading books and writing poems. She will also meet one of the famous Astrea's Idols, Hanazono Shizuma. Soon enough, Nagisa will become good friends with these two and at the same time she will be the first one to discover Tamao's secret feelings for the silver hair beauty. Of course, she won't hesitate to help her best friend to win the heart of the one she loves. Nagisa will have the bad luck to meet one of the three respectable students of Astrea Girl's Academy, Rokujo Miyuki. A seventeen years old girl who always behaves coldly and mercilessly towards her classmates and the juniors either those are allies or foes. Nagisa and Miyuki will get into a huge fight whose one of the results is our girls deadly hate each other. Their upcoming arguments and fights are going to be a big headache for their friends and a very interesting subject at the students' gossip. However, as the time passes both their feelings will start to change.

The Lost Disciple- ? Tamao warrior who fell for Nagisa?

True Love- A story about true love, which Shizuma needed healing with Nagisa's help and love.

The Couch- Uhm? Chikaru and Miyuki a couple? Shizuma with Nagisa? Shizuma and Miyuki.

The Poet's Rainbow- Tamao explains that even if Nagisa loves Shizuma she will always be there for her.

Till We Are Gone- I can really relate to this, because I have felt this, falling in love with someone and not being loved back, instead falls in love with your friend, and removing the guilt that was inside the heart of my most beloved so they can love each other truly.

Second Chance at Etolie- Hikari and Amane broke up, also Nagisa and Shizuma, Tamao will try to win Nagisa!

Not the Boss of Me- A new version of episode 26, Nagisa and Tamao where in love with each other and Shizuma left alone, HOORAY!

Choice- Nagisa and Tamao are still discussing about the past of why Tamao didn't just keep Nagisa.

Nagisa's Reality- Nagisa realizes that she was just a replacement for Kaori and now she fell in love with Tamao, **Hooray!**

Tamao's New Lover- Nagisa fell in love with Tamao slowly in one week, and caught Tamao with Makoto, but Tamao broke up with Makoto and in the end she was with Nagisa, Shizuma confessed that she was cheating on Shizuma, but never told who it was, but I think that Nagisa already knew it was CHIKARU MINAMOTO all the time, and then Nagisa confessed that she was cheating on Tamao, and in the end every one live happily ever after and Yaya, Hikari and Tsubomi are having a 3 way relationship. Chikane and Himeko are special guests in that stories, I love every chapter of it, XD!

Love is War- Shizuma breaks up with Nagisa as she gets ready to go to america, and explains that Nagisa shouldn't be upset, but her explanation only serves to fuel the distraught girl making her lash out at her best friend. TamaoXNagisa.

Don't talk about love!- Hahahaha, so funny everyone went clubbing except, Kagome, Chiyo, Remon and Kizuna went clubbing, cause they were still kids, nice reverse Shizuma and Tamao making love while Nagisa and Miyuki made love!

Soul of the Fallen- Sad story Amane died, Hikari was like Shizuma when Kaori died and was happy again when she met Yaya! Yahoo!

Bonding- Yaya couldn't get over Hikari until Chikaru helped her and now they are lovers, yahoo, Chikaru X Yaya!

Strawberry Blossom's- Continuation of Etoile election and it is revised, Shizuma went there, but Nagisa and Tamao are now the winners and she realizes she was late. Nagisa and Tamao trying hard to love each other, so Kawaii and so Dumb!

The End of the Rainbow- Nagisa and Tamao are college students, while Tamao was sitting in a bench arms wrapped her and saw her beautiful angel, Nagisa, Nagisa giving a quick kiss, asked Tamao about lunch and found out that Tamao had not made lunch for them so they got out to a restaurant instead and while they were walking they saw a rainbow to the west, a rainbow that was pointed by Nagisa, as they cherish the moment, Nagisa talked to Tamao and wrap her arms around Tamao's neck and Tamao wrapped her arms around Nagisa's shoulder and they kissed passionately! So Kawaii, men, I gotta stop saying that!1

Falling in love is something you can't describe with words- Few months after Etoile Election and we watch how our friends live. What role is playing the election in their lives, what decisions will take and what their future will be after they will leave? Somewhere in Astolyre Hill, two souls, different from each other, will have to deal with their own problems, their own inside demons and of course discover the meaning of falling in love. How will look like when accidentally Miyuki Rokujo drops her eyes on the 'queen of Ice', as many girls call her, Shion Tomori. What effect will have on her, what decisions will have to take in her life after that and most of all, will she accept it? Because falling in love, specially with someone you were rivals for years, is not the most good thing in the world. Miyuki surely will not take it very easy but will she sit and listen to her heart, or let herself lose the chance, and maybe the only one, to be happy forever in her life? What about Shion? How will she take it when she fined herself in love with the 'worst girl', as she always calls Miyuki? A girl, with whom alwas fights, argues and impossble to see her in a different way. Not so good. But will she deal with it? Will she accept it? And if yes, will she fight for her or will she let her, move on and see the only love of her life getting married with someone else? What their end is going to be is unknown, but indeed these two will discover a very important thing in their up and down moments, falling in love is something you can't describe with words.

Sisters, enemies and lovers?- Hanazono Shizuma is an elegant and beautiful woman. She is single and the main boss in her father's company. She can have whatever she wants. Luxury, expensive cars, women. Everything. Her life is full with parties and hot nights with the sexiest chicks in Japan. However, her life will change when her father announces her that he is planning to get married for a second time! Shizuma will see her world disappearing. A new woman will take her mother's place! But, the worst hasn't come yet. What will happen when Shizuma learns that this woman has a daughter also? Of course, she will freak out. And what will happen when the new woman will decide to pay a visit to Shizuma with her daughter? Shizuma will try everything not to show up in the meeting. Sadly for her, destiny has decided to torture her and Shizuma having no way to escape decides to meet her new family. What will happen when Shizuma comes face to face with her new sister? What happens when the girl happens to look completely cute and very attractive? Shizuma's heart will beat like crazy for the first time in her life. What will she do then? What will she do when she realise that she is falling for her own sister? What will she do when she discovers that her sister is feeling the same for her? Can she stop this madness? Or will she let herself surrender to her love for that girl?

Strawberry Switches- Shizuma is with Nagisa, but she loves Hikari. Hikari is with Amane, but has a crush on Shizuma. What is going to happen? ... Lemon, yuri & femmeslash. ShizumaXHikari.

Snow Fall- Shizuma and Nagisa broke up, because Nagisa found Shizuma with another woman, so she wondered through the city for 2 or 3 weeks and she met Tamao, Tamao made her house Nagisa's and they love together, after the break up they find themselves less comfortable with each other, they went out shopping and went home in the rain and a thunder, when Nagisa received a text message from Shizuma, she got surprised, because Shizuma wanted to meet Nagisa, Nagisa is thinking about it, but not when she was with Tamao, slowly tension fills the air, and then Nagisa without realizing herself kissed Tamao and felt Tamao's soft lips, she is now confused for her feelings for Tamao and asks herself if she is worthy for Tamao' love, Tamao on the other hand was shocked, but liked it even though she doesn't say it, but she still likes being kissed by Nagisa, those 2 look so adorable, because a new love story is beginning for the two of them. Nagisa and Tamao together, Yahoo!

The good side of Insomnia- Ha, nice, Insomnia, Nagisa knew that Tamao loves her and she loves her back, she confesses that she loves Tamao during lunch and kisses her and they were together, officially a happy COUPLE, emphasis on HAPPY!

Late Night- Slutty Nagisa, Shizuma, Tamao and Miyuki have partner switch and Nagisa X Tamao and Shizuma X Miyuki, they all have (ahem) sex!

Melting Snow- Shion and Miyuki having orgasm and Miyuki still has clothes and tortures Shion, but she loves her!

Accidents- Nagisa is going to America and will be staying in a hotel, but Tamao made her stay with her! What the heck Nagisa!

Nagisa belongs with Tamao- Nagisa is only dating Shizuma, because she always sees Tamao happy when she talks about her, Tamao confesses that she loves Nagisa and had her feelings returned and after 7 years they are engaged! Nagisa X Tamao go!

Give your love to me, dearest- Nagisa gave up Shizuma for a guy, WTF? She is bi-sexual! Well it is good she became straight and now Shizuma and Tamao are a couple and Tamao cared for Shizuma when she had a fever, so sweet and yet they are so different to personality and had fights, because they love the same girl. Now they are a couple and now they are happy with each other. I'm happy for them! The 2 former rivals for the love of the girl named Nagisa Aoi are now a couple it is so amazing! Go get each other Tamao and Shizuma!

Forgotten- Yaya tries to forget Hikari, but she was rape by Shinobu Hunter, I swear if Shinobu is alive I will kill her with my bear hands.

Opposites Attract- Yaya and Hikari met, under when Hikari was crying and Yaya gave her, her red handkerchief, after being transferred in the same school, Hikari and Yaya were roommates and had a bit of a juicy secret, day 2 Yaya and Hikari got along quite well and ate under the cherry blossom tree and with Amane and Rin special guess from fate stay night ate with them too and finally Yaya slept on Hikari's lap.

No Longer Sixteen- A love square between Yaya, Tsubomi, Hikari and Sei from Maria-sama ga miteru! Awesome!

Light of the Fireflies- Nagisa and Shizuma broke up, because Nagisa loves Tamao and they both confessed their love for each other in the Fireflies Festival and they made love that night! Go Tamao X Nagisa!

Valenteines Day Speical- Valentine's day special Shizuma proposed to Miyuki! Yahoo!

Welcome to America- Nagisa is now living in America with her beloved, Shizuma Hanazono, who has a friend named Tanya Moore with her so-called not cheating ex-girlfriend, Tanya slowly dell in love with Shizuma after with her girlfriend Tanya and one day Nagisa brought lunch to Shizuma and saw Tanya and Shizuma kissing. Nagisa got heartbroken, you stupid idiot! Shizuma I'm gonna kill you! Ha, finally their relationship was fixed.

Juliet and Juliet- They played seven minutes in heaven! Momomi and Yaya, yehey! Tsubomi is in love with Yaya and she was just using Tamao for fun and also Tsubomi is being blacked mail by Kaname.

Tamaoxnagisa- Corny rated M Tamao and Nagisa fanfic.

Strawberry Panic! Heart's Desire- Nagisa cooled down them and their relationship and decided to be separated for a while, now Shizuma is too late, because Nagisa fell in love with her and Tamao confessed her love for the red head when the girl cared for the amethyst eyed friend. New characters Suzumi Junko, Shiori Konohana and Asuka Byakudan. Go Tamao X Nagisa forever!

Lying from you- Yaya and Hikari trying to fix their friendship.

You make me smile- Nagisa and Tamao got together and married, yey go Tamao X Nagisa!

Merry Christmas- Nagisa and Tamao having a hard time finding an anniversary present, go Tamao X Nagisa!

Victims of love- Nagisa and Shizuma are together and ahem, Tamao's brother died *sniff* Tamao and Nagisa can't make up their minds.

Arigato, Nagisa sama- Nagisa x Kagome paring! So Kawaii!

Yaya's confession- Hikari and Yaya are now together after Hikari's date with Amane!

Delicious cookies- Nagisa and Shizuma revised version of episode 10, cookies!

Turnabout Perspective- Amane and Yaya one kiss awesome!

Red Ribbon- The most romantic Tamao X Nagisa I have ever read!

Behind The Scenes: Strawberry Confessions – Awesome question corner!

Enigma Emotions- Chiyo's birthday and Tamao's suffering

In Shizuma's arms- Awesome Nagisa and Shizuma, quarrel then make-up sex!

Snowflakes and Cherry blossom petals- Chikaru and Shizuma, getting engaged, wow!

The Witch and the Saint- A story about a witch and a saint 2 sisters, so kawaii!

Such a Crybaby- about Miyuki and Shizuma-sama so cute! And adoringly comforting, a must read!

Crimson Wine- A ball, Shizuma and Nagisa, making love.

Endless Love- A story connected to summer love, a must read!

Hello Work!- Shizuma and Nagisa wanting to get married, a must read!

The Bugger War- Ka-wa-ii! A very must read!

Tea Party- A story by night, Amane X Hikari!

I hate you, because I love you- A story about Kaname and Amane telling how much they hate each other.

Can hate become love- A sequel to I hate you, because I love you, a must read!

* * *

My Stories!

Can't sleep without you, my love- Another Amane and Kaname fic goes all the way to marriage.

Inevitable events!- A summary yet, for a Nagisa X Miyuki story.

Director's Play!- A sequel for "Falling in love again can never be so relieving!"

Falling in love again can never be so relieving!- Is the first ever Nagisa X Chikaru fan fic in this website!

The authority and realist, really!- A Chikaru X Miyuki, a must read and the others as well.

Forever I'm yours- A Tamao one-shot, angst.

Strawberry Reverse!- A Nagisa and Amane story, a must read!

Tamao and Nagisa's love!- A revision of episode 12, a must read!

One-shot Madness!- Nagisa and Kaori, a 2nd one, but a happy one!

* * *

**A/N: I included mine as well, note this will help!**

**Leave a review! **

**No bad comments allowed!**


End file.
